Darkness Within The Mind
by MadSmurf
Summary: Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it[Contains Torture, Abuse and Gore]
1. Prologue

The Darkness within the Mind.

By EdElricRules

Parings: None at the current moment

Warnings: ABUSE, Torture, Gore.

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it (Contains Torture, Abuse and Gore)

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip…drip._

The sound of the water hitting the ground was what filled my head, day and night, right now at this moment.

It was agonizing; I sat here on the cold hard stone floor, waiting for my tormentor. The man with the icy blue eyes, which shone with amusement at my screams, and his sinister laugh, that ran goose bumps down my spine.

Though I should be use to him, he came everyday, I can't remember how long I had been here, I had lost the sense of time and I had no idea how long I had been in this small, stone covered, cramped basement.

Months, years or was it just days, the time went so slow I could not tell, it just felt so slow.

I sat here waiting, and after who knows how long, he came but he wasn't alone, he had an axe in his right hand and a knife in his left hand, he also had his sinister smile in place.

"Hello Mouse" he purred at me.

A shiver ran down my spine.

"What's wrong, Mouse, are you_ hurt_?" his hot breath hitting my neck, his voice mocking me, his icy blue eyes showing fake concern.

I shivered again.

"Well if you aren't," his eyes flashed, his voice turning deadly "you soon will be."

Then a surge of pain shot up me from my left leg, I willed myself not to scream or whimper out loud with pain. The pain itself was unbearable, it felt as he had added another chemical to my already beaten body through the stab of his thick, stainless steel knife, I couldn't handle it anymore, I screamed, a blood curdling scream, the pain was just too much for me to bear, but if I passed out now I would anger him and then , after he kicked me roughly, dish out more hasher punishments.

I felt my head being pulled back, pain shot through my skull as I felt some of my hairs being pulled out.

"That won't do will it now will it Mouse, I won't be able to have my fun" his voice mocked me.

But it also gave me a warning, one single warning, that bad things would happen if he didn't get to achieve his desired fun for the day. That meant a lot more pain for me.

I cringe at the thought, I hated the pain, what did I do to deserve this torture?

I scream again, as another sharp surge of pain shot up my body from my right arm. I notice that he would strike his knife and axe where my arm and leg should be.

Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

The Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter One

By EdElricRules

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

* * *

I groan. All of my body was on fire, he seemed to like to give me twice as much pain than a normal person not that I would know, I just knew I was a freak, abnormal, unusual and so many more things, no one cared about me, no one at all.

My depressed thoughts reel back to when I first met him.

He had smirked, his eyes flashing with a unusual glint, he had called me short, it bothered me back then and I had exploded, but now it felt like a pointless notion, unworthy of his time, if I shouted at him for insulting me I would be beaten till I was black and blue and it would always happen because I defied him, I didn't have an opinion when I was in this hell, his word was law and if I didn't follow it I would get punished, but I would continue yelling at him for the things he said, ignoring the pain of his fists pounding on my battered skin until the twenty-fifth time, he decided to get more violent and started using other weapons like knifes, axes, singular blades, swords, chemical filled needles and finally matches and lighters.

I stopped after that and just allowed him to do whatever he wanted with me, though I still had hope but that soon died along with my virginity, lucky, I suppose, for me he only did it once.

Though I suppose he only did it so I would lose that hope of being rescued form him and this hell that I had accustomed too but also to strike more fear into me, he had the power and I was just his toy, puppet.

He came in, I trembled with fear, his appearance would always change but sometimes it would stay the same, gold eyes, blonde lanky hair and a fair build, he looked like my father.

Maybe he was my father, maybe he was punishing me for hating him or because I had hurt so many people in my short sixteen years of life, or maybe I deserved this pain and it didn't matter who was inflicting the pain but just got the done and taught me many lessons.

"Mouse" he purred, snapping me out of my messed up and meddled thoughts.

I flinched.

"Aw is the mouse scared?" his voice mocking yet sly and it scared me dearly, I knew what was coming it always did.

I hear him laugh, his cold soulless laugh, I turn numb.

A sharp pain emitted from my cheek and coursed through my whole body, it felt like my whole body was on a blazing fire and burning me to a crisp, I screamed a blood curdling one, I could hear it bounce off the stone, bloodstained walls, I could hear his laugh follow my scream, it was mocking, I could feel myself shaking, I could feel tears sting at my dull eyes. I feel his tongue crease my cheek, licking the blood, which was trailing down it, taking it away. I bit back a sob that I wanted to let out so much, it was pitiful.

I could feel his hands crease my ribs gently, up…down…up…down I was transfixed by the soft movement, I could feel his breath on my neck, I could feel my eyes drop a fraction, I felt so drowsy. I felt a short prick near my neck, I could barely see anything but what I did see was his gold eyes flash with his sick pleasure.

I felt a ticklish feeling go up my left arm, then darkness finally engulfed me but not before I let out a whimper.

* * *

End Chapter One.


	3. Chapter 2

The Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Two

By EdElricRules

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore

Parings: WinxEd and Royia

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

A/N: I will only update when I get the next chapter started.

* * *

'_I hate you Brother'_

Al's thoughts kept on replaying the last time he had seen his older brother Edward. Al regretted those words he had so stupidly said, as soon as they left his mouth.

Al's vibrant brown eyes, that reminded him so much of his mother's eyes, dulled at the thought of his role model in life, it had been four months since their appalling fight, but that also meant that Edward had been missing for the same amount of time.

Al held himself responsible for his elder brother's disappearance.

Al had said those four horrible words and he watched his brother's expression change from anger to hurt in a mere second, then finally watched as his older brother stormed of in a hurt and angered way, guilt clutched at Al's heart, Al had a unpleasant feeling that the words _I hate you _had the effect on why Edward had stormed off in the way he had.

Al had waited for him to come back but he hadn't, Al waited for another day, sure that Ed would of cooled off by then, but he hadn't came back that night either so Al did the only thing logical.

He went to Roy Mustang for help.

First telling Roy what he and Edward had been fighting about and then finally in a hazard of tears that he hadn't see him since two days previously and it worried him slightly.

Roy jumped into action after that and now Roy, Riza, Havoc, Hughes and Al himself had been searching, high and low, for any sight of his elder brother.

Roy, Riza, Havoc and Hughes had only had three decent sleeps since that day and the rest of them were filled with intense worry for their youngest team member.

Al hadn't had any sleep at all since the day of their fight, he and Edward had finally achieved their goal and Al had gotten his body back with all his memories in place, but yet he couldn't bring it to himself to enjoy the feeling to _feel _while his brother was in some unknown place hurt or worse near _death_.

All Al wanted was his older brother in his arms, to seek his brother's comforting embrace. Al bit back a sob, he needed his brother, his brother was his life line, he had never been separated from him this long, it was eating at Al's soul, he missed his brother and worried about his well being, but that made Al more the determined to find his last family member, as his father had been killed, Al, himself, had found out this information while searching for leads for his older brother.

One word raced through Al's head, _Winry_, Al couldn't bear to tell her about Ed's disappearance, it would worry her too much and Al couldn't bring himself to do that to her, Al knew she had feelings for his elder brother and he also knew that Edward shared these secret feelings, as they had told him at one point but at different times, though knew before they told him, little brothers always knew stuff like that, but with Winry having feelings for Edward frightened Al, he was worried that Winry may get the same disease as his mother and that worried Al a great deal, not as much as his elder brother's whereabouts, no Al wouldn't tell Winry.

It was for the best.

Al would tell her but only when Ed was found and healing, he may get a few wacks from her wrench, but he had good reason.

Yes, Al thought, it was for the best, it was the best for everyone.

Al would find his elder brother and he would tell Winry everything…eventually.

Al hated lying and keeping secrets but it was for the best…really Al just hoped he was doing the right thing…hopefully.

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 3

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Three

By EdElricRules

Parings: WinxEd, Royai.

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore, A splash of yoai/Incest (whatever way you look at it)

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

* * *

He watched his 'mouse' scream and wither in pain, he laughed, he could hear his laughter follow Mouse's scream. It was exhilarating. 

He could see Mouse shaking with fear and pain. He crouched down; his golden eyes boring into Mouse's golden dulled eyes, his eyes travelled to were he had inflicted the new knife wound. He stuck his tongue out and delicately licked the small, thin trail of blood that was slowly travelling down Mouse's face to his neck. He watched as Mouse tried to gain control over his meddled emotions even though he looked like he wanted to cry so badly but wouldn't. It was an amusing sight.

He smirked; he could, and would, have more fun with Mouse if he was asleep. So he placed his index fingers on each of Mouse's ribs and began gently running them up and down in a continuous motion. He saw Mouse's eyes drop a fraction; he reached for the tranquiller needle and pricked it at Mouse's neck 1cm near Mouse's slowing pulse. He smirked with pleasure. He was sure that Mouse saw the pleasure, that he was feeling, flash in his eyes. As Mouse's half closed eyes flashed with fear, and it gave him satisfaction to hear Mouse whimper before his eyes finally thudded with a close.

He scanned Mouse's small, frail, pale body.

Mouse's once tanned skin was now a sickly pale white, his golden hair, which was sprawled over his chest, was fading to a murky, dirty brown, red colour. Mouse's bones were showing through a thin layer of skin, his ribs were poking through some of that skin in abnormal angles, his left arm and right leg were showing clear white bone, his face and back showed many past wounds and many new wounds which he had inflicted in the four months that he had Mouse.

He knew Mouse was alive from the small lift of his chest, it was barely noticeable, but he was alive and that made him happy that he could continue torturing his puppet.

His eyes scanned the torture bench, the weapons he had chosen for today were simple, even for him, a knife and Mouse's mechanical arm. He changed his appearance, his hair shortened and changed to brown, his eyes shifted to resemble a 10 year old child and also changed into a chocolate brown, his height shrunk to the exact height for a younger brother. His clothes changed too, he now had a black singlet and blue jacket with gray pants.

The now young boy smirked; the smirk didn't, and never would, suit the young boy's kind and caring features.

He scanned Mouse's body looking for a new spot to inflict more pain, and then he found it his delicate neck. That was the only place that he hadn't touched, he slowly dragged his forefinger around the small area, it made him angry, a frown creased his lips, that this boy could still survive all that he had inflicted upon him, he even raped him, and yet he still had hope, it was so small that even Mouse could not see it, but it was there none the less and he was going to crush it, by any means possible.

Starting by changing into someone Mouse desperately wanted to see, Tin Can in the flesh. Mouse would lose all hope at seeing his younger brother torture.

He crackled, the laugh itself sounding unnatural from a kind and young boy. He placed the tip of the knife at the end of Mouse's neck then with practised ease, the knife was at the other end of Mouse's neck and a thin red mark was slowly forming. He grinned; he placed the tip of the slightly red knife on the wounded cheek, and then pushed it in.

He quickly changed into the older version of Mouse's younger brother, his hair lengthened and was placed in a ponytail, his height skyrocketed to one of a seventeen year old teenager, his clothes changed into Mouse's old outfit; black jacket, black pants, shirt and boots. He dug the knife in further. Mouse's eyes snapped opened, Mouse let out a gasp of pain, he started shaking again, Mouse blinked then his eyes widened with shock and betrayal, he smirked as he watched, Mouse's eyes filled with tears.

"No" Mouse moaned.

"Hello…_Brother_" he purred, micking Mouse's younger brother perfectly.

Mouse whimpered, he smiled an eerie smile, Mouse stared in pure horror.

"Alphonse, please," Mouse whispered, desperation in every syllable. "Stop, please"

He watched tears roll down Mouse's pale white cheeks, the left side of his cheek turned the clear liquid into blood red, and yet Mouse wouldn't allow a sob escape his pale, blood tainted, lips.

He inched his face closer until his and Mouse's lips were merely 1cm apart, he bit down on Mouse's lower lip drawing crimson, and with practised ease slipped tongue inside Mouse's parted lips. Once inside Mouse's mouth, he licked Mouse's tongue, then without warning Mouse bit down on. His eyes flashed dangerously, Mouse's teeth were biting into his tongue. He glared into Mouse's golden eyes, fine Mouse wanted to fight back then he would pay for his disobedience, he would make sure of that!

He lifted Mouse's right arm into the air, ready to slam it against Mouse's skull, but thought of a better idea. He pressed his lips aggressively against Mouse's lips. He met Mouse's dull gold eyes again, they had widened with sheer horror, and Mouse parted his lips a few centimetres. He grinned, his plan was working.

He pressed harder, Mouse jerked back with a yelp, he smirked. He moved back to his original position, his confident, psychotic eyes never leaving Mouse's frightened ones.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it _Brother?_" he mocked, his voice sing-song, his chilling smile in place, it didn't suit the young man's facial features at all.

Mouse whimpered.

He chuckled; Mouse shrunk back, he swung his arm back, ready to swing it at any given moment.

"Was that nice? _Brother?_" he sang, his eyes glittering with unknown joy.

"Nn...o" Mouse stuttered.

"Tut, tut, what was that _Brother_ I couldn't hear you!" he sang, his getting higher and his arm inching backwards.

"No it wasn't" Mouse whispered, his voice barely audible.

He laughed a cold and soulless laugh, Mouse shrunk back; afraid of his younger brother's antics. Mouse was visibly shaking; tears were running down his cheeks at an alarming rate.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU DEAR _BROTHER_" he sang, his voice rising at a high note, he was grinning like a psychotic maniac.

"NO it wasn't very nice!" Mouse screamed in despair, it was clearly on his facial features and in his voice.

He smirked and swung his arm forward.

The sound of a skull cracking echoed throughout the small cramped, mould filled, basement.

His bone chilling laughter soon followed.

He looked down at Mouse's limp form; blood was dripping out of his hairline.

"No one is going to save you, your trapped here…Edward" he purred, his purple eyes flashing with pure enjoyment.

"And never getting out…_never_"

End Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 4

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Four

By EdElricRules

Parings: WinxEd, Royai.

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore, sexual scene

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

* * *

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Al sang, his psychotic grin was extremely frightening; it ran shivers down my spine. 

I cringe, what had happened for Al to be like this?

"NO it wasn't!" I screamed in despair, my throat tearing at the effort.

Al swung his arm back, a flash of silver, my right arm, came slamming into the back of my skull.

Then everything went black.

I moan. Everything was blurry. I blink out the white spots that were forming at the corner of my eyes. The basement came in focus. Then the memories of what had happened came crashing before my eyes. I could feel myself shaking violently and wanting to cry, tears already pricked at the corners of my faded eyes. My little brother, the one I was suppose to protect from any harm, had…had done what _he _done, Al had tortured me. I choked down a sob, Al had harmed me and it wasn't the playful sparing that we would always do, it was physical pain. I let a sob escape my pale lips.

How could have Al done that? I felt tears stream down my pale cheeks, I made no move to wipe them away. Al hated me; he hated me for what I had done to him, for all the suffering I had caused him while he was in the suit of armour only a soul, he hated me even though he said he didn't. Maybe everyone was lying about how they _cared _about me. Deceiving me and manipulating my feelings behind my back.

I moved my left arm and felt the dry and scabbed stump that I called my right arm. I heard myself laughing, it was ironic really I didn't cry or scream throughout the auto mail surgery and yet I cry and scream under the torture of _him. _I hated how weak I felt, it was extremely disappointing that I could fight artificial humans and avoid death like a plague and yet a complete _stranger _submitted me to my weakest and defeated stage and I hated it.

I felt a fire burn through my body and it wasn't the searing pain that burned and scared my flesh. It was the burning fire of determination; to fight back, to escape on my own, to depend on my instincts and self-will and to depend on myself to survive this hell and its host.

I was going to fight and he wasn't going to do anything to stop me, no matter how much pain or torture he'd inflict upon me. I was going to fight back.

A creak echoed throughout the basement. He was entering my hell. Light footsteps reached my ears. I hitched my breath. He came into view; his eyes were different colours his right eye was a vibrant green and his left was a chocolate brown, his skin was a pale cream colour, his hair was short, reaching the back of his neck, it was a midnight black. He had a black shirt, which was under a black coat, and black cargo pants, he also had heavy army black boots, all hung off his towering height. It gave the impression that he was a vampire.

I wouldn't let his height or appearance intimidate me, not anymore. I glared at him, determined to show I wasn't afraid, his eyes widened in shock, they dimed down and a sly smile graced his blood red lips.

"Why Edward you have hope again," his eyes glinted angrily "I'll just have to _destroy _it won't I?" his voice had a happy but dangerous note to it.

I glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I shout, the angry that was at the pit of my soul, came vibrating out of my voice.

He looked like he had been slapped, _hard_, his eyes were flashing dangerously, his white teeth were bared and his hair was crackling with anger. His back was arched and his right fist smashed into my left cheek, which just so happened to be the one that had the knife wound.

I flinched from the impact but I still glared fiercely at him.

"What! That all you got? Your losing your touch, you bastard!" I scream, the force tearing at my throat.

I felt his rough hand grab, I looked into his angry green and brown eyes, I smirked and he squeezed harder. He pushed me into the stone wall. I heard my skull crack under the sheer impact; I let out a choked breath. He smirked and laughed his soulless laugh.

"Still think I'm losing my touch? You little shit!" he growled.

"Yeah, I mean you can do _so _much better" I say sarcastically, even though my life was hanging on a very thin line.

Then in a split second my small body was flying in the air and crashing into the hard and cold concrete floor. I feel my ribs disjoint under the impact, though ironically I didn't whimper or cry out in pain no I laughed, it was a maniac laugh, like one that Al had used, I kept on laughing I couldn't stop it was too funny. I sensed his anger; it was like a liquid flame, strong and solid.

Slowly my laughter died away, but his anger didn't.

I glare at his green and brown eyes. A light brightened inside my head, like a beacon beckoning sailors to shore. He knew my name and yet I failed to know his, I wonder how he knew my name, I'm sure I never met him.

"What is your name?" I blurt out.

He crouched down, his rough pale hand lifting my head to meet his eye level. I jerked my head back, which resulted in me cricking my neck muscles. His grip tightened, I shook my head trying to loosen his vice-grip on my chin. He tilted his head and his expression said 'why are you even trying, your pathetic attempts are useless' though I didn't care, I would keep on trying.

I let out a small growl. He laughed.

"Maybe I should call you Wolf, instead" he said, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Why Wolf" I growled, yet I couldn't help but be a bit curious on his reason.

He inched his head towards mine.

"Well, wolves' growl. They are also very annoying and they are menaces" he said all the while inching his head towards mine.

"What is your name, you bas…?" I stop in mid sentence.

His lips were connected to mine.

He pressed me against the floor, his tongue entered my mouth, his tongue wrapping itself around my small one, I let out a moan without meaning it, I could feel him push my boxers down my sprained leg, the cold air biting at my exposed flesh, a small amount of panic gripped at me, my muscles tensed.

"Relax, Edward" he moaned, his voice husky and lustful.

I try pushing him off me but he had trapped my arm underneath my back. His kiss became more passionate, I couldn't breath, I open my eyes, I didn't even realised that I had closed them in the first place.

His eyes had changed. They were now a vibrant purple, they reminded me of the homunculi. He pushed his tongue further down my throat. I felt like gagging yet I moaned once again, I squirmed against his body. He pulled back, his eyes sparkling with pleasure. His, now purple, eyes travelled down my small frame.

"Hmm…I wonder what you would do if I where to get inside your beautiful body?" he asked to no one in particular, his voice husky.

I gasp; he was going to rape me again. I try to wriggle out of his grip. I hear his soulless laugh bounce of the walls. I struggle harder then a searing pain shot up me, coursing through my small frame, the pain itself was coming from my lower area, that wasn't a very good thing. It meant pain and lots of it, but I wouldn't submit to my weaker self no way in hell.

I thrashed, twisting my body in an attempt to get him off and out of me, more pain came from that movement. I bit back a sob, but I knew I was shaking violently; I didn't care as long as he didn't see any tears or hear any sobs I would show any other emotion but those. I wouldn't let him succeed in seeing me _that_ weak.

"Don't, get off of me" I moan.

The only response I got was him pushing harder and faster than before, I nearly screamed out in pain. Then as soon as it started it stopped.

I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes slowly.

His purple eyes bored into my golden ones.

"Do you still feel brave?" he asked, his voice lustful and dangerous.

"Yes, I won't let you bend me into your puppet, _never_ again!" I spat.

He looked at me, his eyes showed unknown pity.

"I _really _didn't want to do this" he said, pity and regret evident in his voice.

I blinked.

"Do what?" I ask, worry weaving in my voice.

End Chapter Four.

* * *

Note 1: The sexual scene was written with no experience, I have only read Roy/Ed that is where I got the…description for it. 

Note 2: If anyone can tell me who the 'torturer' I will dedicate the next chapter to them.

Note 3: If anyone is willing, could someone draw the torturer in this chapter as I can't draw is depressed I could greatly appreciate it as I would love some fan art to go with ANY of my fan fictions so if anyone is willing? Please tell me through your review.

Till the next chapter!

Chibi-Sheska


	6. Chapter 5

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Five

By EdElricRules

Parings: WinxEd, Royai.

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

Dedicated to: Half Human Homunculi, L. C. Webbs, Harryswoman, I-LOVE-PHANTOM, Wateria88, Mythicaldragoness, DoThePieFace and Bar-Ohki

In Order from who guessed first to last: Bar-Ohki, DoThePieFace, Mythicaldragoness, Wateria88, I-LOVE-PHANTOM, Harryswoman, L.C. Webbs and Half Human Homunculi.

Authors Note: thank you for all the people who guessed who the torturer is which I am not naming as I have figured out an ending for this story of mine.

* * *

My answer was him lifting me up and flipping me onto his left shoulder, it felt uncomfortable. I began struggling, yet he kept hold of my torso, very tightly. I started kicking his face, _repeatedly_, and yet he was unfazed by my actions. I screamed a war cry and my arm and leg were flying everywhere with any strength I had left. 

"Where are you taking me!" I screeched, slamming my fist into his brown eye.

I hear him growl. I blink. We had moved and I hadn't noticed paying more attention in causing him pain. _Damn it_now I couldn't escape!

We were in a dark corridor, each side had a door, and doors were everywhere. The walls and doors were a very dark crimson red. The door knobs were a dark midnight blue. The floorboards were a vibrant neon green carpet; it gave the effect that it was glowing.

I let out a slow breath, taking in my petite surroundings. Then the feeling of drowsiness came crashing down and my eyes dropped and thudded with a close, yet I wasn't asleep my mind was alert and thinking while the muscles in my body were resting.

I hear his light footsteps hit the carpet. I could hear his soft breaths reach my ears. Then silence. No footsteps, no soft breathing, no _nothing. _Then the creak of a wooden door opening reached my sensitive ears and his breathing started again.

I open my eyes to a squint, we were in another room, it was covered in blood red wallpaper and the carpet was the same. Red was everywhere. Everything was red and there were no windows, none at all, just walls. It reminded me of blood, it was extremely disturbing. Blood, was that what I would see for rest of my life. The people I had killed or had let die, their blood was on my hands, reminding me of my sins and that was just two things, I was a weapon to the military and I was a puppet to the man, my torturer.

There was a bed in the far corner and it was small, it was big enough for a four-year-old child. The room itself was smaller than the basement though this room had a high ceiling that seemed to go on, never-ending. The room could only fit the bed and six centimetres of walking space.

He stepped into the small room, I shut my eyes quickly. He placed me gently on the blood red bed sheets.

I hear him sigh softly, then the door closed with a soft thud and his footsteps echoed down the dark crimson corridor.

My head was on a soft pillow it was so comfortable, the drowsiness fill my pounding head and then my mind shut down letting me rest probably, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Creak…… 

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening. A bright light, temporally blinding me, flooded into the room. I could see a blurry figure standing in the doorframe, the figure seemed oddly familiar.

The door thudded with a close.

Darkness engulfed the blood-red room; the mystery figure's outline was shown through the darkness.

Something caught my eye…white, not any white, white gloves…white blood stained gloves, the blood stain formed an array, and I couldn't see it probably. One gloved hand reached for the wall and with a small click, light generated throughout the room.

The figure came clear.

"Roy?" I asked the stranger, amazement and hope were clearly in my voice.

I see Roy's eyes drift over my left cheek, his black eyes filled with worry.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. I don't know how but I ended up in Roy's comforting embrace. Sobbing my heart out, I couldn't contain my emotions any longer.

"Shh... it's alright Edward, everything is going to be alright," I hear him mummer into my hair "I'm sorry"

A sudden pain shot up my pounding skull from my neck. Then I knew no more.

I felt stiff, I groaned. I attempted to move my left hand and found that I couldn't. I tried sitting up but I found I couldn't do that either, I couldn't move anything at all, it couldn't be a paralysing needle or I wouldn't be able to move my nose. I opened my eyes and found darkness.

Panic gripped at me. Why couldn't I move anything but my nose? I enhanced my sense of touch, blocking out all of my other senses. The surfaces felt wood-like.

Every side, even the top. Wait top? Then realisation struck me, I was in a wooden coffin. Something soft hit my forehead, it felt like…dirt?

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed.

Silence met my terrified request, more panic coursed through my body.

"ROY…ROY HELP ME PLEASE…ROY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE; HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!!" I screamed, a sob escaped my searing throat.

I tried hitting the wood, failing. I began screaming; for Roy, for help. I screamed and screamed and no one met my pleas. I couldn't die, not like this, I couldn't I had to get back to Al…to Winry.

I don't know now long I had been quietly sobbing, as my bloody throat and cracked voice had given up on me and slowly losing conciseness when a thud hit the small box.

Light poured into the coffin and Roy's face came into focus, it was alight with happiness. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I still couldn't move. Roy seemed to read my thoughts, or maybe he just had common sense, and lifted me out. I gripped at Roy's t-shirt, sobbing I was so scared no I was terrified.

Roy's safe hands were rubbing circles into my back, l loosened my grip on Roy's, now soaked, t-shirt.

Roy began petting my hair…like a father would with his son. I smiled, for the first time in a long time; Roy was going to take me away from my hell.

"Edward…" I hear him mummer.

"Mmm" I sigh.

Roy now had me in a fatherly hug, it felt nice, warm.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?"

My eyes widened in horror.

"Wha…wha…what do you mean?" I asked in a small voice.

Roy's grip tightened, I whimpered.

"You deserved that Edward, you know that" Roy said softly, slowly stroking my hair.

"I didn't mean to be bad I'm sorry" I sobbed.

"But you were" Roy stated simply.

I started shaking, trying to stop the tears that clouded my vision from falling but failed. I tightened my grip and buried my head into his chest, crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Roy" I sob.

"I know your sorry but it is just a word, how do I know you mean it?" Roy said it the same soft, kind voice.

I lifted my head and gazed into Roy's black eyes.

"I mean it, I really do" I said softly.

Roy sighed softly, I chewed my bottom lip. Roy lifted his right hand and parted my lips. He dragged his index finger softly across my bottom lip.

"You shouldn't bite your lip. It will scar them and they are too beautiful to be scared." Roy murmured softly.

I nod.

"Did you like the room I found you in?" Roy asked softly.

"No, too much red," I sniff "It reminds me of blood, blood of the people I have killed" I mummer.

"Ed, you know how you can show and prove that you're sorry?" Roy asked quietly.

I look up over the top of Roy's black-ebony hair, the sky was dark and the stars were twinkling.

"No" I say softly.

Roy sighed, his grip on me tightening.

"You have to go back" Roy said sadly.

"Go back?" I said, confusion weaving through my voice.

"Back to the man"

My eyes widened in horror, I jerked my body back. Roy pushed me into his chest.

"No…no…please no I don't want to go please" I moan, I was near hysterics.

"Hush Ed, it will be alright it's only for a little while." Roy coaxed.

"No" I moan, shaking my head furiously.

"Yes," Roy insisted "It will only be for a short while"

I shook my head furiously. Roy tilted my chin up and his and my eyes locked. I whimpered.

"Promise?" I whisper, hope in my eyes and voice.

"Yes I promise Ed" Roy smiled confidently.

I smiled.

"Okay" I said, my voice muffled as I placed my head onto Roy's shoulder.

I felt my body being lifted off the ground and carried away.

I smiled, confident that Roy would come back for me after all Roy Mustang never broke his promises and never left his soldiers and friends alone, or stranded in hell.

* * *

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 6

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Six

By EdElricRules

Parings: WinxEd, Royai and Parental/Havoc/Ed

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

* * *

Roy stared out his, brown framed, window which was below the courtyard. Roy stared at the courtyard; the tall oak trees were blooming with pink blossoms, they scattered over the ground making the floor itself a brown and pink colour, a swirl of pink patterns meshed with brown and a few greens. A few officers were walking across the courtyard ready to face a new day and another day of paperwork. The sky reflected the time, red clouds with purple skies, and a wondrous sunrise was combined.

Roy sighed. Pity the day was going to be nerve-racking like it had been for the last four months.

"Edward, where are you?" Roy whispered to no one in particular.

"Sir we'll find him" said the soft reply from the red oak door.

Roy whipped around and came face to face with his right-hand lady Riza Hawkeye; she was in her blue military uniform and her usual bun was in place, her amber eyes showed a fiery determination.

Roy sighed again.

"What if we don't find him? It's been four months Hawkeye, **four months!"** Roy questioned his usually clam and collected voice cracking.

Roy was truly worried for his youngest member. He had tread at every place he could think have where Edward might be but no such luck it was as if Edward Elric had disappeared of the face of the earth. Roy blinked back tears that threatened to fall, and turned away from Riza. The sound of Riza's cargo boots hitting the floorboards reached his ears, they were heading towards him.

A gentle, yet firm, hand placed itself on his left shoulder. Riza's calm voice reached Roy's ears.

"We'll find him Sir, he's strong, and he'll survive"

Roy sighed. An image of Ed broken and beaten entered his mind. Roy shuddered at the thought. Tears pricked at the corner of Roy's eyes. Roy blinked them back. A singular tear escaped his efforts.

"It's raining today Riza, and we will find him!"

The tears were now falling steadily and at a fast pace but no sobs were escaping Roy's throat; he wouldn't allow that to happen. He had to be the strong one, he wouldn't lose hope, and Edward was alive and needed someone to rescue him.

"Yes Sir" Riza said sombrely.

The quiet click of the only door in the room, closing, alerted Roy of Riza's departure.

"Edward…how could you just disappear of the face of the earth?" Roy whispered into the air.

**BAM**

Roy's office door was thrown off its hinges; and for one second Roy thought Edward was back. But that small hope was crushed as Jean Havoc entered the room in a billowing rage.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Jean Havoc screamed, showing just how angry he was.

Roy stared at his childhood friend.

"What did I do?" Roy asked, fearing the answer.

Havoc was shaking and his face was a brilliant shade of red. His usually clam blue eyes were now a sparkling fire of rage. The usual white cigarette that hung in his mouth was no longer there instead his white teeth were bared, Havoc was a truly frightening sight, and his hands were curled up into small, yet strong, fists. Ready to strike whatever he felt fit.

There had only been one other time Roy had seen Havoc this angry and that had been when a beefcake, that had forced Havoc's little sister Sally into marriage when she was only sixteen, at that time Havoc was twenty-one, the beefcake had forced Sally to see that he was the perfect match to her parents. After they had gotten married, Sally had looked quite sad on that day. The beefcake had started showing his true colours to Sally, she had already had a taste of what he was like, and he started abusing her threatening if she told anyone she would watch her family die before her eyes. Sally had been frightened and ran and told Roy everything. Roy had done the most logical thing and told her to go tell Havoc what she had told him. Sally had, fearfully and relucent but told him none the less, and Havoc had exploded. Havoc nearly killed the beefcake, Havoc would have been successful if Roy hadn't stepped in and stopped him.

Roy watched his friend cautiously and for the first time in his life he feared his childhood friend.

Havoc's blue eyes flashed dangerously, Roy flinched.

"What did _you_ do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Havoc roared "You _gave_ Ed _back_ to the enemy _that_ is what _you_ _did!" _

Roy looked at his best friend, he had done what? He hadn't seen Edward for four months, how could he have done that if he hadn't seen him?

"Explain 2nd Lieutenant" Roy said as calmly as he could without enraging his subordinate any further.

Havoc took a breath of air, Roy had a feeling that this was going to be a long answer to a short question, and Havoc's eyes were still flashing with a desire to hurt someone extremely bad.

"I was walking down the train tracks when I found a dirt path, it was a slim one, I followed it, I mean we have looked everywhere in Risembool and Central basically everywhere Ed had gone in the past few years but what we didn't look at was the most obvious places like tracks and paths, stuff like that. Like I said I followed it and it led me into a forest and it looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon so I continued following it, it soon led me to a small meadow where I found _you_!" Havoc said calmly, his voice barely audible.

Roy stared at his furious friend. Meadow? He hadn't been in a meadow at all; he had never seen a meadow in Central.

"What happened next?" Roy asked, his curiosity twitching despite himself and the situation at hand.

Havoc glared Roy.

"You were in a crouching position, it looked like you were hugging someone, then I saw a pair of gold eyes they were sparkling with tears. Then you stood up and turned around, at that moment I saw Ed in your arms, his eyes were closed and it looked like he had been crying a lot! You walked straight ahead and I followed you," Havoc paused for a single breath "You ended up walking to an old and worn mansion that I never knew existed. You went up the stone steps and straight to the blinding white door where you knocked. The door opened and a lady with slightly wavy hair, it was black; she had a purple dress on too. She was the enemy and you…you handed Ed over to her, you bastard" Havoc roared.

Roy stared at Havoc for, at least, 6 minutes trying to comprehend what Havoc had just said.

"Did anything else happen?" Roy asked quietly meeting Havoc's angry blue eyes.

Havoc snarled.

"You looked in my direction and you had an eerie smile on your smug face it was like you saw me even though I was hiding in an impossible spot, you walked off and I ran back here."

Roy's mind was spinning. How could he have done that he was here all night, he never left his office unless he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Jean I've been here all night, I couldn't have done that" Roy stated calmly.

The next thing Roy knew was that Havoc had lifted him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall, Havoc's hand wrapped against his throat.

"Bullshit!" Havoc growled his white teeth were bared into a snarl.

"I didn't do it" Roy choked out "you have to believe me Havie (1)"

Havoc's eyes widened with shock and he let Roy go, Roy fell to the floor with an audible thump. Havoc backed away slowly.

"You never call me Havie anymore" Havoc muttered.

"Yeah, so do you believe me yet?" Roy asked, grinning a little.

"Yeah, I do"

Roy and Havoc stared at each other. Both had thoughts reeling through their heads. Havoc felt guilty for nearly choking his best friend to death. Roy was just thinking on how Havoc could see him in two places at the same time.

"Are you sure it looked like me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Roy; I saw it with my own eyes"

They fell silent once again. Then Riza, Hughes and Alphonse rushed in.

"Sir what in heavens name happened here?" Riza questioned, her face etched in shock.

"Yeah!" Al and Maes agreed.

They had a good reason to be shocked and worried. The door was discarded on the oak floor and Roy's golden oak with leather fitting was overturned.

"We might know where Edward is" Roy stated simply, avoiding the actual question given.

There was absolute quiet then the shocked silence was broken by the softest voice.

"Where can we find my brother?"

Roy looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Alphonse Elric; they were clouded with guilt and sorrow. Roy looked at Havoc and Havoc looked at him, they both smiled and then with one final glace at Alphonse they nodded at the same time.

"Jean, lead the way" Roy ordered, a fiery determination coursed through him.

We will find him.

Before it was too late.

End Chapter Six

* * *

(1) That is what I call Havoc do any of you call him something?

Yes Havie, Hughes and Riza have made apperances yay for them what will happen in the next wonderful chapter? Read and Find Out!!

Chibi-Sheska


	8. Chapter 7

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Seven

By EdElricRules

Beta: DoThePieFace

Parings: WinxEd, Royai.

Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore

Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

* * *

He looked at Edward's peaceful form, the sight sickened him, Edward was currently curled up, if that was possible with his injuries, like a cat. He glared at Edward's face which was currently relaxed; the most relaxed it had been since he had arrived here.

He smiled, sickly, Edward was in for a nasty and cruel surprise. His form switched from Roy Mustang to a fairly tall, blonde, blue eyed girl. This girl was around Edward's age and had slight muscles from working with automail, which could be extremely heavy. She was also very beautiful, with a temper to match Edward's own.

He raised his arm and swung.

Edward's eyes snapped open at the sudden feeling of pain; his only arm shot up and grasped his wounded forehead, hissing slightly from pain. He smirked at Edward's pain…the son of that bastard deserved pain and pain was what Edward was going to get.

"Hello Ed," he purred, micking the girl's voice perfectly.

Edward's face made him sick, it was alight with pure and undying happiness. It was disgusting!

"Winry?! You're not a dream are you?" Edward's voice was hopeful, almost begging it to not be a dream, for it to be real.

He reached out a slim, tanned, right hand and stroked Edward's wounded cheek slowly with his index finger. Edward just stared, drinking in his appearance.

"Edward I'm _not _a dream," he stopped stroking Edward's wounded cheek and hid his left hand "I'm a _nightmare._"

He swung his hand and Edward slammed into one of the blood red walls, thudding on top of the blood red covers. He heard Edward gasp in pain. He watched Edward try and push himself up with a single hand; it amused him to see the once great and fearless Fullmetal Alchemist so hopeless and _weak_.

He smirked, he was going to mess with Edward's feelings and it was going to be extremely amusing. He could picture it, the hurt and pain in the golden eyes; it sent chills of pleasure through his body.

"You broke your automail _again_!" he screamed.

Edward's golden eyes turned downcast.

"_You_ don't _care_ about _me _do you? _You _don't _care _about how much sleep _I _lose making _your_ arm and leg." he accused, fake tears sparkling in his ocean blue eyes.

Edward shrunk back biting his bottom lip.

"I do care Winry…I−" Edward stopped, fear and self-doubt entering his golden eyes.

"You what? Edward?" He said, his voice was soft but it had hidden taunting.

Edward's molten gold eyes met his ocean blue ones.

"I…love you"

He smirked, just the words he needed to hear in order to crush Edward's spirit and friendship with the Winry girl at the same time. He cupped Edward's left cheek and began stroking it with his left index finger, with a small innocent smile playing on his lips.

"Well Edward I don't love you, I despise your useless guts, you always destroy my work and never _ever _appreciate my work…I hate you Edward Elric and I wish we had never been _friends_!" he ranted his voice extremely cold.

Ed's eyes widened in shock and indescribable hurt. He watched in delight as the light from Edward's eyes dimmed until they were nothing more than dull golden orbs. He smiled wickedly; he could almost feel the boy's heart breaking.

"I don't mean to break−"

He watched gleefully as Edward flew in midair and finally crashing into the right blood wall landing in a messy heap on top of the metal brass frame.

Edward looked into his ocean blue eyes helplessly. He glared. Edward flinched.

He walked gracefully towards Edward's fragile, beaten, abused body. He laughed cruelly, he thrust Edward's chin towards his face.

"What?! Edward Elric, the great Fullmetal Alchemist can't take a hit?! And here I thought you were invincible, unbeatable should I go on?" he purred watching Edward flinch at every single word. "Well you're not." He whispered, voice low and dangerous. "And I am going to make you _cry,_ something you could never do in front of me!"

He kissed Edward roughly, before breaking away, and swinging the silver wrench with a malicious grin, again and again.

He hummed a tune to himself while listening to Edward's screams of pain and sobs of anguish. His pleas for him to stop. A mantra, barely, quietly, but surely flowing from his lips.

"Little boy, you'll never leave, never escape, you are mine, now and forever."

Alphonse Elric looked at the rusty mansion in front of him; it looked like it had survived many disasters. It was a murky grey and had many cracks and missing tiles. Dead trees surrounded it, dead leaves covered the earth. Black crows circled it. This house gave the feeling and aura of death and Alphonse knew this was a bad place for Edward to be, but a perfect place where no one would ever go let alone see if anyone was actually inside. If Alphonse listened carefully he could hear the tortured screams of a young male.

* * *

End Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 8

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Eight

By EdElricRules

Beta: DoThePieFace

_Parings: WinxEd, Royai._

_Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore_

**Note: A few new OCs are being introduced into this story, as I have decided to let my friend (who is a fiction writer and not a fanfiction writer (I am both)) add her characters in here, she knows nothing about fullmetal alchemist besides the few things I've told her. But her main character is a bit like Envy but not completely. Read to see. I am sorry if I offended anyone by adding new characters half way through the story. One good thing though is that, I'll update faster. I just hope I don't mess this wonderful story of mine. Darkness Within The Mind is by far my favourite fanfiction that I have written. I just hope none of you will abandon it. I'll be happy if I can beat my record of reviews. I'm not telling you want that is because I want reviews because people enjoyed one of my fics not because (only sometimes if I ask nicely) I asked you too. I love that everyone is reviewing this story with good words and I don't receive any flames, which makes me happy. Sorry for such a long and boring note but I think you need to know.**

**One more thing there will be a side-story to this story of mine.**

_Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?

* * *

_

Envy walked towards the door he knew very well, having tortured many other poor insignificant souls inside its walls. Envy opened it slowly and quietly, he grinned at the sight that met his eyes. Edward was lying in a hopeless mess at the right wall, his hair was in its usual position, sprawled out all over his chest and back. His leg and arm were lying stiffly in front of him; a small rise and fall was coming from his chest. Envy smirked at what his handiwork had done, he laughed quietly as he thought of the mental state Edward would be in when he was through. Envy was sure that he had already made it unstable, but he would destroy it completely, so that he never trusted anyone again and so he could never be called sane. Edward would _never _look at his friends the same way he did before again. He took a step towards Edward and stopped. A motion in the shadows caught his eye. It scampered into the corner, even though there wasn't much corner. Envy walked towards the corner he had seen the shadow go in and stopped. A hand, and an outline of a body, was poking out from the shadows.

"What the hell?" Envy muttered, standing as he stared at the hand.

"I am not hell" a female voice replied. (1)

Envy twitched in surprise, he felt like flinching, but he wasn't going to let a mere human surprise him so badly.

"Who are you then?" Envy demanded. His patience was flickering.

No one replied. Envy blinked and the hand disappeared.

"Okay then…" Envy dismissed the voice as a part of his imagination, for now.

It was time to wake up Edward, not to worry about disembodied female voices.

Envy slammed his fist into his small captive's chest, he heard a crack, meaning he had broken a rib, then he heard a squeak but quickly dismissed it as there were a lot of mice and rats in this rundown mansion.

Edward's dull gold eyes snapped open. Envy smirked at the flicker of hope that entered the golden orbs.

"Hey Chief" Envy greeted, micking the man's voice perfectly.

"Havoc?" Edward mumbled.

"Where the hell is the way out of this place?!" the female voice screamed.

Envy whipped around and there was a black cat sitting on the bed.

"Cat's can't talk can they?" Envy mused, raising an eyebrow in irritation and scepticism.

"Who knows?" smiled the cat evilly.

Edward groaned quietly. Envy glared at the cat.

"So…is there an exit around here?" purred the cat.

Envy glanced at Edward…

"Yeah,"

"Well it would be nice if you told me where! I hope you don't live here 'cause seriously this place is only fit for a bum" smiled the cat.

"I don't live here! I'm rescuing my friend here!" Envy huffed.

There was a slight panic coursing through him, this _cat _could ruin everything. The _cat _could see him shape shift and ruin his plan to make Edward do anything for him with out any hope or struggle, like a puppet awaiting his master's next command and do it without complaint.

He looked at the _cat _then turned and looked at Edward. Edward's eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Is that a chimera?" Edward asked, confusion laced in his voice. Edward whimpered. In pain or fear Envy didn't know. He was guessing that it was pain.

"A what? No I'm a thingy" smiled the cat.

"Do you hurt anyone?" Edward whimpered.

"No, unless they chase me and take my blood─actually I'm being chased and I'm looking for my best friend William." sighed the cat.

"Oh…I hope you find William…" Edward attempted to smile but winced instead.

"William… William who?" Envy asked slickly.

"William Owens and yeah. So is there a way out? Cause I would really like to go find him." asked the cat.

"Err… left then take a right then down the hall at least 20 steps and then open the door in front of you" Envy lied quickly.

"Wow open the door-who would of guessed?!" said the cat.

Suddenly its form changed to a bird and as it flew towards the door it noticed Edward on the floor. (2)

"What happened to him?" asked the bird that was a cat.

Envy's eyes widened with shock.

'_How the hell did she do that…she must be a homunculi?'_

"You're a homunculi!" Envy blurted out.

"I am not a homo-goodbye" said the bird, ready to continue for the door, at having stopped in mid-flight at being called a homunculi.

"Oh no you don't" Envy yelled. He swiped his arm out and it morphed into a small wooden stick, hitting the bird squarely in the chest. The bird went flying and hit the wall as the bird was sliding down the wall it changed into a human girl. She was, in few words, beautiful. She had straight, long, black hair which fell below her waist and sharp green eyes.

'_What is this inhuman feeling?' (3)_

"What the hell was that for?" screeched the girl, holding her chest.

"Fun and I couldn't let you escape" Envy whispered quietly, a smirk graced his lips.

The girl didn't reply she lashed out at him in the form of a sabre toothed tiger, knocking him to the ground.

Edward screamed. The tiger was running towards the door at a fast pace and just as it was about to tear through the door Envy, with practised ease, whipped out a tranquilizer gun and fired. The dart hit the tiger's right hind leg, the tiger collapsed and changed back into a girl.

**(Break)**

After what felt like hours I woke with the biggest headache one could expect from all that smashing. I was in a room, I knew that much, but someone was standing over me. Someone I'd dearly love to rip apart.

"Hello kitty cat!" Envy grinned.

"Up yours smelly man!" I smiled, almost laughing.

"How dare you! I am perfectly hygienic thank you feline." Envy retorted.

"Did I hurt your pride, diddums?" I said pulling a mock sad face.

"I don't have _pride _the only things I have is envy or psychotic pleasure." Envy snapped.

"Looking at you, I wouldn't think you'd get any pleasure - if you know what I mean" I giggled.

Envy grinned, baring his teeth. "I take it with force, if you know what _I _mean. That blonde kid, whatever way you see him is a prime example of that!"

"Yeah whatever, you're a prime example of what _not_ to look like - anyway what do you want from me? 'Cause you ain't gonna get any pleasure." I laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself; I don't want anything like that from _you_. I was feeling a little bored, and wanted to torture someone else. Or find a new minion. Either way. Why are you here, and what's your name?" Envy questioned.

"Torture? Just by looking at your face I'm tortured for life, it's that ugly. Why should I tell you my name?" I quizzed.

This guy was weird.

"If you don't tell me your name... I'll turn your insides out. Ugly?! You're talking to a 400 year old hottie who hasn't had a single speck of make-up on…ever!"

I smiled.

"How about no and you are no hottie, a palm-tree yes, a hottie no!"

"Well at least I can do this!" Envy swung, landing a solid, but powerful, punch squarely in the girl's stomach.

I coughed slightly and my form changed to a velocaptior, I swiped with my massive claw on my toe cutting him deep across his waist, it tore his top and a red mark was forming, blood was already seeping out. I grinned in satisfaction.

Envy's form switched from his usual outfit, black top and skort, his usual green spiking hair and dark purple eyes to have short black hair, hazel eyes and a black savvy suit.

"Hello my dear" his voice uncannily like William Owens. The gash was still there, Envy wasn't about to let her see that he could regenerate.

I knew at once that it wasn't Will so I changed my form again to a horse and kicked his chest hard with my back legs.

"You'll have to do better than _that_!" I mocked.

"Fine! Bring it on kitty cat." Envy said swiftly, regaining his balance and quickly morphing into a grey wolf lunging at her throat.

I changed again with precision into a tiger, biting hard on the wolf's snout. It yelped loudly. Envy circled the tiger dangerously, his grey tail flicking with anger and annoyance.

With another swift movement I changed into a dragon and spewed flames at the wolf but it moved quickly and swiftly I only managed to singed its tail.

"Aren't we quick?" I smiled.

"Of course kitty cat. I've picked up a few things over the last four hundred years." Envy smirked, with a flash of light he changed into Edward; morphing his right arm into a machine gun…he fired.

As bullets flew towards me I downsized into a fox and fled under the bed where I changed into a taipan. I waited patiently to strike. I didn't make a single sound. I heard him come towards me and a surge of excitement entered my system. Animal instincts kicked in.

Envy stood there laughing at the snake.

"Bite me see if I care"

I lunged towards him with lighting speed, mouth open. I could feel the venom making its way into my teeth but before I knew it I was flying in the other direction, slamming into the wall. I heard laughter. As I slid down the wall I regained my human form but before I could change he was on top of me, my movements were restricted as was my ability to change form. A large feral smile appeared on his face as my eyes dared him to laugh.

"Now what?" I huffed.

Envy smirked and caught the girl's lips in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss.

"Good enough for you kitty cat?"

I smiled.

"No wonder you don't get any."

Envy smirked.

"I'm inhuman I don't need any! I'm plenty fine with just killing insignificant humans. Uh oh for you."

Envy swung his fist and hit her squarely in the head. Her head whipped back, hitting the wall. She thudded unconscious.

Everything went black but I managed to mumble one last word before everything went completely and utterly dark.

"Will…"

Envy looked at the girl; she had a look of peace on her pale face.

"You'll regret ever crossing my path" Envy's purple eyes flashed.

End Chapter Eight

* * *

1. This is the new character Cilia (I do not own her…she is my friends character) 

2. Envy/Havoc was standing in front of Edward so she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her, they could only hear each other.

3. Tell me the inhuman feeling and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you

Isn't Cilia fun…She is in the side story…the side story being…what Envy does to her while he has her captive and it isn't what you expect. I just don't know what to call it...so I'm open to ideas...if any of you are willing...

Chibi-Sheska


	10. Chapter 9

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Nine

By EdElricRules

Beta: DoThePieFace

_Parings: WinxEd, Royai._

_Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore_

**Note: A few new OCs are being introduced into this story, as I have decided to let my friend (who is a fiction writer and not a fan fiction writer (I am both)) add her characters and write their bits in here, she knows nothing about fullmetal alchemist besides the few things I've told her. But her main character is a bit like Envy but not completely. Read to see. I am sorry if I offended anyone by adding new characters half way through the story. One good thing though is that, I'll update faster. I just hope I don't mess this wonderful story of mine. Darkness Within The Mind is by far my favourite fan fiction that I have written. I just hope none of you will abandon it. I'll be happy if I can beat my record of reviews. I'm not telling you what that is because I want reviews because people enjoyed one of my fics not because (only sometimes if I ask nicely) I asked you too. I love that everyone is reviewing this story with good words and I don't recieve any flames, which makes me happy. Sorry for such a long and boring note but I think you need to know.**

**One more thing there will be a side-story to this story of mine.**

_Summary: Would anyone save me from this pain or would I drown in it?_

Jean looked the up and down the deserted hallway. It had dark blood red walls, there was a door every few centimetres, the door knobs were a midnight blue and the carpet was neon green. He could see that this hallway was well kept for, as every other hallway had peeling white and black wallpapers, their floors were wooden and the door knobs were rusted with a few hanging off their hinges; there were even ones on the floor, as they had fallen off completely. The rooms weren't in better condition either. They stank of sweat, blood and urine. Having smelt that, Riza and Hughes had nearly thrown up. Hopefully Ed was in a semi clean room. Not that it mattered to Havoc, all that mattered would be that Ed was alive – beaten and broken but alive.

"Great so many doors, we're doomed" Jean moaned "What if…"

"Brother has to be in one of them" Alphonse growled.

Jean looked at the younger Elric, his brown eyes were sparkling with determination, his facial features were set in a grim, stubborn way. Jean knew that Alphonse wouldn't give up on his brother. He didn't when they were searching for the stone, and he wasn't about to start now. Jean nodded with determination, looking at Roy for orders, which Roy obliged to give.

"Right! Each takes a door and on my command opens them! Understood!?"

A chorus of 'yessir!' reached Jean's ears, walking to the middle door on the right wall he grasped the door knob and waited for the signal.

"OPEN!!"

Jean turned the door knob the door swung open and he nearly threw up at the sight that met his calm blue eyes. His eyes were widened in shock and his eyebrows had shot up just above his hairline, he knew he was paling every second he stood there, shocked still, not believing what he was seeing.

Edward, the strongest person he knew, was sprawled on the floor his hair was sprawled over his chest. His bones were clearly showing, and some of them were shining white. His pasty white skin was covered in black, purple and blue bruises, they were covering his entire body, the only place that wasn't _completely _covered was his face, there was only one just above his right eye, and it was a nasty black colour. His left cheek had a nasty looking cut across it, his neck had a thin scar across it, so thin that if Havoc hadn't been studying Edward's appearance he would have missed it completely. Edward's flesh arm and leg were covered in burns, cuts, bruises and so many scars. His other arm and leg were scabbed pieces of flesh, utterly useless. Jean wondered if automail would work anymore, the stumps were covered in fresh scars and wounds, they even had small cuts all over the area, the actual fifteen year old scar was deeper than it would originally been.

Jean knew, if someone were to see him, they would have thought he had seen a ghost. He was extremely white; he doubted he had any colour left in his face. Edwards' once golden hair was now a dirty mixture of colour. There was red, brown and a small fragment of black in it. Jean didn't want to see Edward's eyes open; he didn't want to see the dullness that would be there instead of the molten fire gold that he was so use to seeing. But he did want to see Edward's eyes again just to prove he was alive. Edward wouldn't be alive, he would be alive in the _outside_ part of his body but the _inside_ would be _dead_. Jean doubted the Edward Elric he knew was alive inside there, doubted that very much, after four months of torture, Edward would _never_ be the same person he was before. But Jean would _never_ abandon him, no matter what he was like now, Jean would _never _do that.

A groan met Jean's ears and broke his train of emotional thought, Jean rushed towards Edward, but found it wasn't Edward. Worry coursed through him. Noticing the bed, Jean gently lifted Edward up from the floor, praying he didn't damage him worse then he was. Jean noted Edward was _extremely _light, so light it frightened him. He hoped against hope that Edward would survive this traumatic experience, if he didn't Jean didn't know what he would do.

He shuffled to the edge of the bed and found that a girl was currently occupying the blood red bed; Jean noticed the entire room was red, dark blood red. The girl was slowly opening her eyes, He noticed they were a brilliant green. The girl's eyes flickered towards Edward and met with Jean's calm, worry filled, ones. She stared and he stared back. He moved his gaze to Edward's pale face, shaking his head as dark thoughts of Edward dying entered his head; he turned his eyes on the girl, who was still sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Please move," Jean asked softly.

The girl continued to sit there, staring at him.

"Please … he needs to be on something soft and comfortable and the floor isn't the option right now even if it is carpet" Jean pleaded with the girl; he could hear the worry, which was threatening to consume him, in his voice.

The girl still stayed in her spot.

"Havoc," Roy called, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found Edward, but we have to be _extremely _careful when we get him out of here."

Rushed footsteps met Jean's ears and soon after Hughes, Roy, Al and Riza were at the doorframe and halfway in when they noticed how small the room really was. They nearly crashed into Jean and Edward.

"Brother!" Al moaned in despair at the sight and condition of his role model, his older brother. Jean saw tears prick at the corner of Alphonse's eyes.

Jean turned his attention back on the girl but found a black cat in her place instead.

"Huh? Were did the girl go?" Jean muttered.

The cat had something to do with it Jean knew that much. Alphonse walked towards the cat and gently petted its fur, it began purring, and Alphonse gently picked it up off from the bed. The cat meowed in protest.

"Sorry kitten but my big brother needs the bed" Alphonse muttered in the cats' fur, cuddling it closer to his body.

Jean carefully placed Edward on the small bed, thanking whoever created the world for giving Edward such a small structure. Turning his head towards the cat, he stared into the cat's green eyes, his eyes narrowed.

"Where is the girl? Or are you the girl? If you are why wouldn't you move?' Jean quickly quizzed the cat.

Alphonse, Roy, Hughes and Riza stared at Jean as if he had grown another head. The cat meowed and changed into a tiger, giving a menacing growl. Alphonse dropped the cat/tiger and stumbled at the excess weight. He landing against Roy who stumbled and landed against Riza who stumbled and landed on Hughes, Hughes stumbled and landed flat on his back with everyone else on top of him. Jean paled as the tiger glared at him.

But the tiger changed back to the girl and she collapsed onto the floor clutching her head in pain. She tried to do something but failed. (1)

"Hey easy there, you're going to hurt yourself" Havoc coaxed softly and gently.

"Hurt myself? I'm already hurt!" The girl screamed. She stood up and swayed slightly, heading for the door.

The girl fell forwards; Havoc ran forward and caught her around the middle.

"Hey slow down okay?" Jean said gently.

The girl groaned.

"Let me go"

Jean let go reluctantly. They all watched her crouch into the doorframe before walking out the door.

Jean turned and looked at his commanding officer, blue eyes met black.

"So how do we get him out of here?" Kain asked softly.

Jean didn't know. He looked around the room, looking for something that would carry Edward's nearly nonexistent weight. He spotted the mattress and Edward lying on it. Jean bit down of his bottom lip softly. It would have to do.

"We carry that between us"

They all looked at the mattress and at Jean's determined face. Alphonse nodded, then clapped his hands slowly placing them on the ground. An electric glow filled the room when it faded the mattress now had four wooden handles attached to it. Roy, Alphonse, Jean and Breda all grabbed a handle and they lifted.

Riza began guiding them through the mansion while Kain and Falman kept an eye on their backs making sure the torturer didn't see them.

Jean knew it would take them a small amount of time to get out and get Edward safely to a hospital he just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

End Chapter Nine

(1). She was trying to change into an animal but it didn't work.

That's all of Cilia find her in an AU story based on this...not the plot just meeting Edward bit...all that happens in the AU story will not happen in this story!

Chibi-Sheska


	11. Chapter 10

Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter Ten

By EdElricRules

Beta: DoThePieFace

_Parings: WinxEd, Royai._

_Warnings: Abuse, Torture, Gore_

**Note:** **Sorry for the long wait but I had real life to attended to, aka school, just finished my trial exams, so all is good and I shall update this story of mine. Enjoy and once again sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Pain. That was the seconded thing I noticed, the first was the soft substance that I was on top of. It wasn't the same as the cold floor that I was on before. I opened my eyes, and then shut them quickly as a bright white light blinded me. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light that I hadn't seen in a long time. After adjusting to the white light, the first thing I took notice of was the white ceiling and strange smells that attacked my senses.

My mind drifted to the pain that was still stabbing at every part of my body. I thought of the pain that had come after that _thing_ had been kicked out by Havoc. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I thought of Havoc, the only one I had thought would ever protect me. The one I thought would never hurt me. How wrong I had been. Havoc was just like everyone else; he was like Roy, he had hurt me. I could feel the tears burn and build up behind my eyes. I was just a mere puppet. Even Roy thought so, he had sent me back to the man, and then sent his men to hurt me, to punish me. I bit back the sob that threatened to tear past my throat.

They all hated me!! My own brother hated me. He had done...I fought against the tears that were just about ready to overflow. A chair scraping across the ground broke me away from my dark thoughts of self-loathing. I could hear the hurried footsteps that soon followed, pounding in my head due to the sensitivity of my ears; I could hear the door open. I willed myself to turn around; the sight of five people met my eyes.

"Brother!" Al called. I flinched as I heard the voice of my brother.

He was walking closer to me. I froze; he was at the edge of my bed, reaching for me. I flung myself back. I could hear myself cry out in fear and pain; I could feel the tremors of terror course through me. I saw him step back startled at my reaction. I whimpered slightly. Roy and Havoc came into my line of vision as they walked towards Al.

I screamed in fear. "Get away from me. Please! I don't want anymore pain, please!"

All of them stepped back their eyes wide with shock. I shook my head. I wish they would stop toying with my emotions, I wish they would stop pretending to care.

"Please stop," I mumbled. I felt a tear escape and trail down my aching cheek. "Please," a sob escaped my throat.

I could feel myself shaking violently and I could hear myself sobbing, tears trailing down my face. I curled into a ball, nearly screaming at the pain that coursed through my body by doing that small movement. I wasn't facing them; I didn't want to see their fake smiles and fake concern. A hand placed itself on my aching and pain ridden shoulder. I screamed and jerked forward violently, nearly falling of the bed that I was in. But an arm snaked itself around my tiny waist, I screamed loudly and struggled to get away twisting my body in every direction, biting back the screams that came with the pain as I did this. I couldn't hold them in as the arm continued to hold onto me, I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Let me go, let me go. Please I'll be good, please!!" My terror filled voice bounced off the walls and vibrated in my ears.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ed," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I knew that voice.

"Hughes?" I whimpered the name, not hoping that it might be him.

My gold eyes met Hughes's green ones. I stared completely memorised. A feeling rose up inside of me. I felt safe. I let a moan of longing to be comforted leave my lips.

Hughes stared. Guilt was evident in his eyes. His hand reached out, my mind flashed back to when..."Please Al, please," I cried out in despair. _Al _pulled me into a tight embrace. I screamed. "No please, it wasn't a nice thing to say." I pleaded. I didn't want the pain.

"Shh...it's me, Ed. It's Hughes. I'm not going to hurt you, — no one is, I won't let them."

I blinked. Hughes was rubbing circles on my tiny back, his touch was gentle.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay." Hughes whispered into my hair.

I sobbed into his shoulder, wishing the pain would go away.

"Everything will be alright, in the end, you'll see Ed. Everything will be alright."

I let a bit of hope enter my beaten body, I wouldn't let in consume me. I didn't want my body broken again; I didn't want to experience that again, never again. I snuggled into Hughes, with these thoughts evading my mind, until I finally let the darkness consume me and let me rest.

End Chapter Ten.


End file.
